


Fly With Me In The Danger Zone

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 只做1的安纳金天行者和很久没做过0的欧比旺肯诺比，共演一部小簧片使欧比旺只能重操旧业卖屁股委屈自己。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三发完，没有逻辑老梗随意开个车罢辽，双方都是GV演员，纯爱但不纯洁，有雷到请多多包涵。

欧比旺第一百次扶额。

“你确定统计结果没出错吗？这一定是哪里有误会，怎么可能选我？我都已经好多年没拍过……不，我不抵触，我不是那个意思，当然我知道该怎么拍！但我还是想问杂志正式出版之前能不能再统计一次……什么？安纳金天行者已经同意跟我……他周四就来？这周四？你确定吗？我的上帝……好吧，我知道了，我会准时到的！”

欧比旺挂断了电话。他仰起脑袋呻吟一声重重跌进沙发，牙齿来回啃咬着下唇，余光从那本摔到茶几上被他捏出折痕的样刊又一次瞟过。封面上有两张人脸，右下方一手托腮面带微笑的是他自己，眼神凌厉表现厌世得像个整天都吃不饱的时装模特则是这次拍摄的合作对象，安纳金天行者。

欧比旺从早上接到这个消息已经待在自家沙发上震惊了一个小时，但还是没想明白一个GV公司为什么要搞人气大赏这种投票，而且结果是那样惊人。见了鬼了，那些心灵绝对不纯洁的粉丝们居然想看公司的新晋红人跟他上床？ 

欧比旺突然站了起来，抓起上衣火速脱光走到镜子跟前，用带着批判的目光自暴自弃地来回审视。镜子里的人已经接近36岁，在这行早过了该退休的年纪，即使平时再注重保养也挡不住日渐堆积在眼角的碎纹，神情之间更是有一种中年男人独有的失去棱角的谨慎和疲态。他的身材更加称不上完美，欧比旺侧转过身子，感觉自己虽然胸没垮，屁股也还算翘，但全身上下都没什么明显的肌肉。唯一令他满意的手臂线条也因为并不宽阔的肩膀打了折扣，天生的白肤就算特意去晒也总能很快恢复回来。

那不由使欧比旺回想起安纳金天行者，那个跟他完全不一样，年轻、强健、豹子一样气势逼人、镜头跟前没有一丝赘肉的精壮腰身随着律动总是挥洒着薄汗泛着性感迷人的小麦色光泽——他是个纯1，和男人女人都拍过。不像欧比旺只跟男人合作，刚入行的头两年还没蓄起胡子，顶着一张尚算可爱的面孔甚至拍过几部做受的片子。后来欧比旺发现温柔体贴的成熟男人形象也颇有市场以后就把那段过去看成了黑历史，不止是GV，包括他的私生活，欧比旺一律把对他的屁股的打主意的男人不由分说地划入了黑名单。

现在他忍不住怀疑，怀疑自己是不是真有那么失败？这几年他扮演的甜心爹地难道还没深入人心？那些匿名投票的人到底是哪根筋不对头，非要看安纳金天行者操他，操一个三十好几丧失活力索然无味的糟老头子——更诡异的是那小子居然也同意了。欧比旺本以为如果他们双方都极力反对，这个片子或许还有商榷的余地，可现在看来……

欧比旺抓着自己的头发狠狠揉抓几下，强烈的挫败感使他决定不再思考这个问题。不管了，一切留待周四再说，说不定等到正式开拍他就能想开，又或者安纳金天行者一见到他本人就会打消操他的念头，后悔不迭地去向公司申请另换一个人来。

三天以后欧比旺站在公司电梯间里依旧很愁闷。

他左手拿着保温杯，右肩挎着包手拿剧本，刚把蒙着脸的围巾稍微往下拉了点就瞧见缓缓闭合的电梯门卡进一只黑手套，一个从没见过戴着摩托车头盔背着双肩包的男人挤了进来。

他走到欧比旺身边站住的瞬间似乎看了他一眼。欧比旺没回头，余光却在悄悄打量，心里猜想对方说不准是认出他来了。两个人要去的是同一层楼，瞧这打扮陌生的男人十有八九是送货的工作人员。

但以送货人员来说对方长得又实在是有点超出了标准。他上身穿着短夹克，牛仔裤里包裹的两条腿又长又直，体格结实差不多刚刚好高出欧比旺半个头，即便是站在电梯另一端也由于空间的密闭狭小让人非常有压迫感。

欧比旺不自觉刚想挪动双脚往边上再躲开一些，电梯却在此时一个晃动，成心跟他作对似的让他往前猛地趔趄。

“唔……”

有那么一会儿欧比旺还以为自己会悲惨地撞上墙，没开拍就撞破鼻梁。但是胳膊上传来的另一股力量阻止了他。欧比旺扭过头，惊讶地看见那只黑手套抓得他牢牢的，力道大到甚至让他怀疑自己的胳膊会留下淤青的抓痕。

然后或许是他皱眉的表情传达出了疼痛，那只手立刻松开了。

“抱歉，”男人说，声音隔着头盔很是低沉，“我好像力气使得太大了。”

“没关系，”欧比旺咕哝了一句，右手揉揉酸痛的胳膊靠进角落，“你是第一次来公司大楼吗？不用紧张，这破电梯老这样，等等就好了。”

戴头盔的男人看了他一阵。

“嗯，第一次。”他回答了一句，嗓音似乎隐隐透着股愉快。

几乎话音刚落，电梯吊顶的弧形灯光闪烁几下便又重新投入运作。欧比旺扯扯嘴角冲身旁的人笑了一下，笑容可能非常不自然。因为他察觉对方的视线隔着不透光的玻璃好像往下一落盯住了他手里的剧本。那让欧比旺顿时觉得双颊滚烫，窘迫难当——他想起科迪评价他的话，人类历史上会认认真真用记号笔把每一句叫床呻吟的台词都画出来的GV演员，全世界可能就他这么一个。

欧比旺匆忙把剧本塞回包里，凑巧这时电梯也抵达了楼层。

“我到了。”他松口气简洁地说，低着头抢先一步走了出去，身后的男人随即跟了上来。当他们走过器材组欧比旺以为他们俩会分道扬镳，但是没有，陌生男人仍紧跟着他。

接着两个人又路过化妆室，堆放道具的杂物间，欧比旺像多了条怎么也甩不掉的尾巴一路走到走廊尽头的总经理办公室门前。

他终于有些愠怒地猛回过头，内心深处一部分仍在疑惑对方为什么老跟着自己，另一部分则警铃大作，这不可能——欧比旺纳罕，绝不可能这么巧，这算什么小说一样的狗血情节？他没这么倒霉！

陌生人这时笑了起来，他仿佛看穿欧比旺的想法利落地抬起手摘掉了头盔，甩了甩有点长的卷发露出一整排牙齿。

“对不起前辈，刚还没来得及自我介绍，我就是你这次拍摄的搭档，安纳金天行者。”

糟透了——

欧比旺冲了个凉简单弄了弄发型换好衣服，至于身后那个等会要插入的地方他早在来公司之前就在自己家里弄干净了。

安纳金天行者也已经准备妥当坐在摄像机前录好了短视频感谢投票的粉丝。欧比旺听说他的粉丝群不仅由货真价实的同性恋组成，还包括更多喜欢看漂亮男人上床的年轻姑娘们。

对此欧比旺无法反驳，安纳金天行者确实帅气得能去做好莱坞明星。事实上，欧比旺刚才在走廊看到头盔摘掉的一刹那就在思索对方为什么没被正经娱乐公司签约，而是选择成为了出卖肉体没有前途的GV演员。这时摄像机前的人像是感应到他的到来，蓝眼睛瞬间明亮，转头看向他时燃烧着一种欧比旺绝对不会错误解读的，对扒光他的衣服兴致勃勃的眼神。那让欧比旺重重吞咽了口唾沫，紧张的头脑愈发混沌。

“我可以了。”他不再乱看，走过去面对经理，同时也是这部片子的导演希夫帕尔帕廷干巴巴地说。

帕尔帕廷点了点头，打了个手势让闲杂人等离开房间，很快屋子里就只剩下两位扛着机器的摄影师以及负责打光和收音的工作人员，整个剧组几乎都是欧比旺的老熟人。但因为这个危险的合作对象，欧比旺发现自己根本没有感觉好受半点。

但他没机会临阵脱逃了——

剧本里第一幕，本和维达因为一点争执发生了口角，作为维达的上司，本在办公室里命令维达锁上门跪下来。

“你喜欢她吗？那个老是穿着欠操的及膝长靴，裙子短得根本盖不住屁股的小浪蹄子。”

本抬高了膝盖，顶起维达的下巴轻轻摇晃，抱着双手靠在办公桌前居高临下地睥睨着他。

“怎么可能，”维达望着他乖巧地说，一只手顺势握住纤细的脚踝，隔着西裤在膝盖内侧吻了一口，“我的心里除了你谁也装不下。”

本顿时就觉得自己的裤子有点紧，但他不会这么轻易原谅维达，这个满嘴谎话的小混蛋，跟他的秘书在茶水间里打情骂俏他可是全瞧见了。

“证明给我。”本冷冷地说，一只手摸上维达的脸暗示性地揉搓着饱满红润的下唇。维达几乎是立刻张口把他的拇指含进嘴里，两片湿润包裹得紧紧的，深深吸吮了几口才拉扯着银丝意犹未尽地吐出来。

“好的，如你所愿。”

维达回答，修长的手指随即伸向裤链，用一种近乎是折磨的速度缓缓解开了本的裤子。

然后他停顿了一秒，只有一秒，但那足够令欧比旺—— **不是本** ——尴尬了。

欧比旺已经硬了。

维达稍显讶异地吊起眉梢看向他。

“真是个惊喜，”他勾起唇角低语，“这么兴奋，要是我还没插进去你就射出来怎么办，前辈？”

那绝对不是剧本里的台词。

本红了脸，在维达拉下内裤将他彻底含进去时忍下呻吟狠狠咬住了嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

维达的口活很好——事实上，可能有点太好了。

他尽可能地张大了嘴，湿滑的口腔内壁包裹着阴茎头部，收好牙齿，吞得相当深。两个性感的漩涡伴随着吮吸的节奏慢慢浮现在他颧骨之下，每次当他晃动头颅，高挺的鼻尖几乎蹭上本的下腹。那里的皮肤很光滑，柔嫩细腻一根毛发也没。因为本在只面对他一个人的时候就是个十足的荡货，他总是处理干净下体，擅长用身体的每一寸勾引他，把这个年轻的，莽撞的，涉世未深的叛逆青年约束在自己身边。

维达从第一次被单独叫进这间办公室就猜到了他的上司想要什么。他咧开嘴笑起来，在办公桌前的男人装模作样地撅着屁股弯腰趴下找东西的时候，左手放上快要把西装裤撑破的丰满肉臀猖狂地揉了揉。他的上司顿时扭过头恼怒地瞪他——恼怒，但碧眼含春，于是维达立刻低头吻上去，冒着被解雇、被保安拖出去的风险，挺腰抵住两团软肉野蛮厮磨，舌头同时饥渴地撬开了胡子底下隐藏着的诱人粉唇。

第一次他就跪在这台办公桌前吸着本的老二帮他口了一发，然后操他，就像现在——

本的手情不自禁抓进他的头发里，阴茎撞开他的喉咙，随着吞吐的不断加快两条腿抖得像是站都站立不住。

“维达……啊！哈……”

他哭一样呻吟，腰微微前倾，用一种勉力克制的、兴许是不想太快射精的力道操着维达的嘴，半边屁股则被一只大手掌握，五指张开猥亵地揉。

然后维达突然将他吐出来，手指挑起只是褪下一半掏出了茎身的底裤，用力勾住边缘拧成一股细绳。

他拉拽几次，将扯到极限的布料来回摩擦着卵蛋又坏心眼地故意放松，内裤登时弹回去击打上臀缝和会阴处的娇嫩肌肤发出啪一下清脆响声。

本为此差点跳起来，他瞬间睁大了眼踮起脚尖在他怀里扭了两把，覆满了亮晶晶口水的前端忍不住又缓缓吐出一股淫液，垂挂在身前随着柱身欲求不满地来回甩动。

这时维达捉住他的裤子彻底脱到脚踝。

“转过去，撅高一点。”他抽打了下本的屁股说，手掌激起肉浪，力度使得恰恰好不算轻也不算重。

本用力咬了咬唇，看样子本来想说什么又忍住了。他默不作声地转过身趴好，衣着整齐的上半身紧贴住冰凉的桌面，翘臀高高后挺，不住扑扇的睫毛好似紧张地展开又闭阖，冒出金发的耳尖则红得滴血。本期待着，也恭候着——直到维达探首将舌头舔上他的皮肤。

他先是拉开深深卡进臀缝的内裤露出那个小洞，舌尖灵活地绕着周围打转。接着再用几根手指往外扒，舔进去模拟抽插，嘴唇亲吻着入口的褶皱吸啜得啧啧有声。

本很快受不了地趴在桌上摇晃起屁股，依然戳着小腹的勃起更硬了，它不断往下滴水，弄得桌案又湿又滑——可是不够，还是不够。本喘息，低吟，整齐梳向脑后的刘海凌乱了。他感觉舌头操着后穴的快感的确很下流，但是瘙痒酥麻的内部需要的是更粗更长的东西一举深入——

“真是个婊子。”

恍惚间本好像听见维达不屑地辱骂自己，但他不在乎。他弯下腰继续配合地把胸压低，不自觉收缩着被口水浸泡的内壁，屁股拼命往后撅，比女人还柔软的身体几乎弯折出一个不可思议的弧度。

“是的，我是你的婊子。”

本把一只手偷偷伸向自己，呼吸困难地侧转过脸，他张开嘴把小片桌面都吹得湿漉漉的，大脑由于不断升温的强烈快感涌起胡言乱语的冲动，“但是如果你敢再跟别的婊子勾三搭四，我就甩了你另外找一根按摩棒。”

维达的亵玩停顿了一秒。

“你想都别想——”他爆发出粗重的低吼，被激怒刷一下解开了自己的裤子。而那正是本想要的。

细长的手指终于滑入他的体内，摸索了几番便准确触及到了什么地方。本猛弹起腰，意识到他趴在桌上的身躯开始不受控制地剧烈挣扎、扭动，可是就在他眼前泛白，喉咙里发出的甜腻呻吟几乎不像自己，脸上似乎也汇聚起浓浓湿意的时候，那根手指却又从他身体里拿走了——

“润滑剂，我需要更多润滑剂。”

安纳金的声音说，听上去紧巴巴的，完全丧失了维达的恶劣和从容。

“欧比旺，欧比旺你还好吗？”

“什么……”

欧比旺迷迷糊糊地低语，隐约感觉一双大手握住他的腰帮他把整个身体都翻转过来，缠在脚踝的裤子和鞋子一起脱下，跟着又动作轻柔地抹去眼角的湿痕拍了拍他的脸颊。

欧比旺用力眨了会儿眼，看见他的拍摄搭档——安纳金天行者正伏在他身上用一种竭力压抑的，比想象中更加充满欲望的关切眼神望着他。

“我……我很好。”于是欧比旺慌张地说，飘忽的视线先是落回小腹，不免松了口气——感谢上帝他没有射。然后当他看清紧挨自己的另一根充血硬挺的性器，他的表情呆住了。

那玩意简直太大了，超出了欧比旺对猛1的认识，跟电视上看感觉完全不同。他绝不可能，根本没可能把这么粗的家伙塞进屁股里？

而安纳金显然读懂了他的表情。那双蓝眸瞬间闪耀着沾沾自喜的骄傲又危险地加深了几分，脸却烧得有点红。

“所以我需要更多润滑剂，这都怪你太紧了，我并不想伤到你。”他抱怨似的低声嘟哝，接过工作人员递过来的一管润滑挤进掌心，等稍稍焐热了才伸进那个刚刚退出，被玩弄到仍泛着淡粉的入口。

欧比旺顿时闷哼了声，双腿不自觉并紧，夹住了体内的手指几乎让人无法抽动。然后又在磨挲着膝盖骨的掌心不容拒绝地推力下缓慢朝两侧打开。这时他才发觉那条不成样子的白色内裤被卷下来挂在他的脚踝上，自己以一种完全暴露的姿势曲起腿脚踩桌面，将整个下体呈现在摄像机前无处可逃地承受着后穴里手指循序渐进的开拓和润滑。

安纳金耐心地从一根逐渐增加至两根，跟着再揉按着湿滑的肠壁拉伸开充满弹性的括约肌试图加入第三根。欧比旺的心砰砰直跳，快到仿佛要窜出喉咙——他有些惊恐于这种许久没体验过的，被人从身体内部缓缓打开的感觉。腰胯不自觉扭摆着挺起悬空，脸颊覆满潮红，直喘粗气的嘴唇可怜兮兮地颤抖着发出呜鸣。

“可以了吗？你觉得可以了吗？”安纳金同时俯身不断亲吻他的耳朵小声问，“欧比旺，我等不及了，能进去了吗？”

“别……有摄像机……你能不能别再问了！”欧比旺急忙把脸扭开，他难为情地回忆着自己曾看过的安纳金天行者参演的影片，哪一部也没像现在这样跟上床的同事冒着诡异的恋人般粉红泡泡的气氛？欧比旺要不是坚守着最后一丝职业操守，他简直想抬起胳膊遮挡住整张脸。

“有什么关系，”安纳金倒像是很喜欢他难为情的模样。他笑了笑，热气瘙得欧比旺脖子痒痒的，“反正他们会把这段剪掉的，大家只想看我操你，没人想看我帮你润滑。”

安纳金突然扳过他的下巴热切地注视着他，难以忍耐地低下了头。

欧比旺睁大了眼。

他看见一排浓密的褐色睫毛在他眼前晃，长卷发跌落在他侧脸，恰好挡住了镜头。英挺的眉宇轮廓仿佛刀刻出来一般，迷人的眼窝极深，性感的厚唇包裹着他认认真真从里到外吸吮。两道泪沟却又给侵略性的面孔平添了几分委屈的稚嫩。

然后当安纳金将他放开，那张带着红晕的脸轻舔嘴角又给了他一个略显邪气的笑容。

“前辈，我要开始操你了。等会儿你要是太爽可别忘了这是在拍戏，我演的是维达，假如你叫错名字，那可就太丢人了。”

**丢人** ，的确丢人，这整件事都 **丢大人了** ——

一结束拍摄，欧比旺几乎是立刻接过片场助理递过来的衣服穿到了身上。他连澡都顾不上洗，漱了漱口擦干净精液便逃离了公司大楼。回家的路上他抱着保温杯不停灌水，他腰痛，胸口痛，腿也痛，屁股更痛，嗓子冒烟都快喊哑了。那个混蛋，小他十几岁的流氓，口口声声叫他前辈却没有半点尊重的行为。

欧比旺哭得眼皮都肿了，他放下手机坐在公交车上裹紧围巾无精打采地跟着车子来回摇晃，感觉自己甚至能这么坐着睡着。可是当他闭上眼，眼前又会鬼使神差地浮现出两个人刚才紧紧拥抱在一起的片段。

“本，告诉我，你喜欢我在你里边的感觉吗？”

维达抬高他的双脚扛到肩膀，阴茎像一把又热又粗的凶器，连根没入捅开他的身体，深得似乎连胃都能贯穿，埋在胯间每摇晃一下都精准地撞上最让他崩溃的那点。本不自觉在他怀里高高拱起脊背，浑身冒汗，小腿抽搐，紧绷着脚趾泪眼朦胧，稀里糊涂地摇着头发出许多不体面的喘息声。

然而欧比旺本应该在这里说点什么的，像是“ _喜欢，求你用力，再重一点，用力操我_ ”，按照剧本设计好的台词，极尽谄媚讨好这个将他征服的男人——可是欧比旺烧成一团浆糊的脑子完全想不起来。

“说谎——”

那为他赢得了一记凶猛的冲撞作为代价。

维达毫不留情惩罚了他。他在加速操他的同时揉掐他的乳头，手法像对待女人，羞辱性地张开手指亵玩拉扯并不明显的乳晕，将整片胸膛搓弄得发红。本渐渐分不清自己到底是疼还是爽，情不自禁绞紧了后穴迫使维达也闷声哼吟抓紧了他的头发，一边晃动腰身猛干着骂他浪货一边用牙齿狠狠咬上他的脖颈泄愤般地粗暴啃吻。 

欧比旺两手抬起捂着脸发出耻辱的低吟，拼命警告自己别回忆了！自己该做的是把这些该死的画面全部忘记！不听使唤的头脑却又想起两个人随后换了个姿势——

维达在架着他的腿操了几十个来回后抱起他从办公桌转移到那张宽敞的皮质座椅里，健壮的身体搂得他牢牢的，一边走动着抽插一边让他岔开腿虚软无力地挂到椅子扶手两侧，始终保持着脊柱弯曲的姿态暴露着私处任人观赏。缓缓推进的镜头逐渐停住正对着他们结合的部位。满屋子的人不带感情地注视着他们，有的甚至把手伸进了裤子自慰。欧比旺几乎忘记了自己是在演本，从没有过的强烈羞耻感让他不得不一直用手死死按住自己的根部，以防被操到突然射精。

那根戴着套子的粗长阴茎就在他眼皮底下覆满了水光插着后穴反复出入，润滑液打出了白沫，只要稍稍低头便能看见摩擦到殷红的小嘴一点点将涨得发紫的性器贪婪吞没的景色。密闭的房间里抽插的声音被调音设备无限放大，空气浑浊、淫糜、充满了性的气味。入口的褶皱随着推进一次次扩展到平整光滑，甬道内噗嗤作响，渐渐和阴囊撞击臀瓣的节奏一样响亮。

欧比旺蹭的一下从座位里站了起来，提前一站下车走回家。

他一秒也不能在车上多待了，更不能再想那个年轻人，这只是一次公事公办而已，冬天里让人清醒的寒冷刺骨的夜风才是他需要的。

所以当过了二十分钟后欧比旺拖着疲惫的身躯终于艰难地走回家，却隐约瞧见有一个戴着头盔骑着机车的身影停靠在自家门口时，他整个人都愣住了。

而那很不幸的，让他错过了，没被人发现掉头就走的最佳时机。


	3. Chapter 3

“要换鞋吗？”

“稍等一下。”

拔出钥匙锁好门，欧比旺打开了鞋柜，蹲在地上翻了半天才找出一双带着兔子耳朵的毛绒棉拖。安纳金的两条眉毛顿时飞上额头。

“不是我买的，是粉丝送的。”

欧比旺干巴巴地解释，他感觉自己脸上一烫，可能又红了。那让欧比旺有些懊恼，他已经36岁，不再是青春期的傻小孩了，一时心软引狼入室也就算了，当着后辈的面老是动不动就脸红真的很有损颜面。

“很适合你。”安纳金说，脱掉皮靴换好拖鞋很听话地跟着他走到沙发前坐好。背包被他随手搁在脚边，腰板挺得笔直，两只手规规矩矩放上膝盖，蓝眼睛好奇地四处打量但是既没有乱走也从不乱碰。欧比旺站在厨房里窥视，边鼓捣茶壶边疑惑自己是不是有点错怪这个年轻人了。或许安纳金只是在拍戏时精力充沛？毕竟他只有二十出头，老二生得又粗又壮能拿去打职业棒球赛又不是他的错。跟女人拍戏的经验可能也让他产生了一点误解，以为男人也喜欢被摸胸部，身娇体软能按在床上随意摆弄成各种姿势欺侮。

欧比旺端起托盘走出去，深呼吸一口气竭力忽视身体各处的酸痛，叮嘱自己应该再表现得宽容一些。其实他们俩只是上了次床，在全剧组面前，为了人气大赏的投票结果互相配合演戏罢了，根本没什么大不了的。更何况他有什么资本多想？安纳金年轻、俊美、床技高超富有魅力、符合黄金比例的身材完美得堪比画报。再瞧瞧他自己——不过是个迈入中年的老男人，脸蛋早就流失了胶原蛋白，要不了几年就会彻底松垮，肚子上堆积层层软肉，就算抛弃廉耻心拍那种最下贱的影片也不会有人肯为他花一毛钱。

欧比旺在心底哀叹口气。

“所以，你找我有什么事吗？”他捧起茶杯，轻轻吹拂着茶叶坐进沙发另一端，在保持距离的同时按捺住心头的浓浓悲凉扯了扯嘴角——安纳金学着他的模样啜饮一口，放下茶杯时好像很小心、很谨慎地看了他一眼。

“嗯……其实我有点事情想跟前辈坦白。”

“什么事？”

欧比旺迷糊地问。他已经又困了，上了年纪的人在床上劳碌半天简直跟被掏空一样。自己果然该退休了，刚才吹了半晌冷风的身子如今见了点热水就软绵绵懒洋洋的。

“你的成绩不是票选出来的，是我先在社交网站上说想跟你拍戏，她们就把你投到了第二名——”然后就像是突然有人往他脑子里投掷了颗深水炸弹，欧比旺睁大眼睛——傻掉了，“当然！这并不是说前辈你人气不高。但我的粉丝一开始最想看的是别人跟我合作，毕竟前辈你有段时间没拍过做受的片子了，早年的作品又有很多人没看过。”

“你说什么……”欧比旺手捧着茶杯转过脸，动作极其缓慢，用一种痴呆相，“但是……为什么？”他甚至感觉不到一丁点怒气，整个人由于难以置信完完全全懵了。

“因为我喜欢你，我想要跟前辈上床！“安纳金也猛地扭过头看着他，蓝眼睛燃烧着炽烈升腾的欲火。

“什么——？“

欧比旺开始怀疑自己的词汇量贫瘠到只剩下这个了。

“从16岁起，我看过前辈拍的第一部影片就开始幻想着前辈的身体自慰了，你还记得吗？”安纳金双颊慢慢浮起害羞的红晕，从兜里掏出手机激动地翻找着什么，“当时你穿着围裙装扮成了女仆，头上还戴了对兔耳朵，就像我脚上这样，那真的很适合你！前辈如果不相信，我还可以找给你！我把你拍过的所有片子全导入手机保存好了！”

这下欧比旺打了个激灵，他猛地回神制止了安纳金。

“不！不用了——”他磕磕巴巴地说，下意识抓牢年轻人的手腕又烫到一般缩回。欧比旺觉得自己脸热得像被火烧，那大概能用来直接煎蛋，脑海里却不由自主浮现出记忆深处模糊的、穿着女仆装和吊带袜、胸口紧紧束缚着黑纱蕾丝、因为刚入行还显得过于稚嫩有点傻乎乎的自己——关于那部影片欧比旺甚至还有更糟糕的回忆，拍摄时他的屁股由于兔尾巴肛塞戴了太久，跳蛋滑进肠道深处，差点抠不出来了。

我的天啊——

所以安纳金是因为喜欢自己才出此下策？就因为一部GV电影？这简直太离谱了！他为什么就不能直接表白呢？

“我表白过——”安纳金把牙根咬得嘎吱响，欧比旺这才意识到他把心中的疑问说出了口。

“我给你写了好几封信，你从来不回。直到有次我表明自己还是个在读的高中生，你才回了封长篇大论语重心长地教育我。告诉我两个人的身份悬殊，你是名GV演员，而我有大好前途，年纪太小不应该耽于情色，自慰过度更是有害于身体的健康成长和发育，”安纳金忽然舔了舔嘴唇目光变得异常深沉，“而我的觉得这话说得完全不对。托前辈的福，我现在发育得 **好极了** 。”

欧比旺哽住了。他说不出话，呼吸仿佛卡进嗓子眼里，情不自禁下垂的视线注视着沙发上逐渐向他付出行动的青年腰间硬鼓鼓的，上帝——安纳金是在裤裆里偷偷藏了保龄球吗——欧比旺绝望地想，刚要开口讲话便被吻住了。

安纳金搂着他，另一只手插进他的头发，随着吻的不断加深把他压向沙发。欧比旺一开始是僵硬的，他紧闭牙关，两手推拒着压在身上的重量——然后当他自己都没意识到自己是在什么时候挑起了舌尖回应，手臂的推搡变成紧紧环绕着肩膀，舌头充满渴望地与人纠缠的时候，他的身体已经完全瘫软在了安纳金的怀抱里—— _喜欢，好喜欢前辈_ ——那个吻像是在对他诉说。欧比旺感到被需要的喜悦，那样浓烈、那样炙热、拥抱着他就像一团火。欧比旺没能忍住发出许多无比令人尴尬的呻吟，而那只会促使这个吻向更疯狂、更狂野的方向发展。

当他们结束，欧比旺依然喘着粗气，嘴唇肿胀，额发被揉得很乱，满面通红，他看上去就像是已经让人操过了一轮。而安纳金痴迷地轻抚着他的脸颊看向他的眼神让他明白自己彻底完了。

欧比旺觉得自己在跟人交配，不是上床，也不是做爱—— 

年轻人从身后进入了他，以一种最原始的姿态。坚硬饱满温暖有力的身躯沉甸甸地压在他身上，一条腿蜷进沙发，一条脚蹬地面，两手紧按住他的腰，裤子迫不及待向下拉开仅掏出阴茎，连根埋入白天已经使用过度的、不再需要润滑的臀间又深又重地抽插。

欧比旺能感到牛仔裤擦过腿根的粗糙感。他的毛衣堆叠在胸口，裤脚缠着膝盖，全身上下只有腰腹到大腿之间是裸露的。欧比旺脸朝下闷声哼吟，感觉自己的脸随着身后的进犯变得潮湿，一些细碎的吻不断轻啄过那些湿润送去安慰，然后和他一起，汗湿的头发互相摩擦，呼吸交换呼吸。欧比旺的意识逐渐模糊，就连咬着手指强忍呻吟的举动也松懈了。

“别忍了，”这时安纳金拉开他的手搂抱着他直接坐起拉进怀里。他们变换了姿势，欧比旺顿时跌坐下去，被阴茎贯穿从四肢到头皮都泛起酥麻。他短促地尖叫一声从喉间发出呛咳的哽咽，后仰着头颅靠在身后的肩膀上晕头转向地休憩，“叫出来，就像这样，前辈的声音是那样好听，我很喜欢，”安纳金撩起遮盖在他耳边的一撮碎发很是开心地耳语，“有人这样告诉过你吗？你全身都是完美的。”

没有，从没有——

欧比旺喘着粗气回过头，年轻人眼中流露的真挚让他惊讶。安纳金是认真的，他没有说谎——欧比旺茫然地认识到，而那更加使他觉得不可思议。自己不过是个卑微的GV演员罢了，安纳金到底看上他什么呢？就算是肉体，他们俩已经当着那么多人的面做过一次，还拍成了影像，难道这样还不够吗？

而安纳金的动作就像是在回答不够，永远都不够——

他抬起手卷高欧比旺的毛衣，仍然属于少年人的干净清瘦的指节按压上两颗饱满圆润的乳头轻轻揉弄。欧比旺在他手中呻吟，被拉扯揉搓的快意羞红了脸，直立在身前的阴茎颤巍巍抖动着又渗出一丝透明淫液，后穴则吞吐着另一根敏感地收缩——他不应该，自己又不是女人——绝不应该只是被揉摸胸口就有这样强烈的快感。安纳金却很喜欢他的反应，他吮吸着唇边绯红的耳垂沉声低笑，微微晃动起腰让年长者感受到他在他体内被吸得又涨大了一圈。右手则下滑放过一侧乳头握紧柱身，在撸动着帮人套弄的同时往上恶意挺动。

欧比旺顿时射了出来，他根本毫无抵抗力，前后夹击被撞了不到十下便挺直了腰杆喷出精液。白色的污浊尽数射进年轻人的掌心里，然后又戏谑地揉捏上乳头擦抹两把插进他口中。

安纳金突然开始加速，欧比旺甚至不确定自己的不应期过去没有，可能已经度过也可能被年轻人占有的感觉让他永远都处于一种类似高潮的晕眩里。

他逐渐控制不住喉咙深处甜腻发颤的哭泣，口水顺着嘴角和两根手指滴滴答答往外淌。刚射过的性器随着律动在身前甩摆又有了勃起的欲望。

“安……安纳金……慢一点……”这时欧比旺口齿不清地呜鸣，他有些受不了这样强烈的快感，白天才刚做过一次的身子酸软乏力，摄像机前漫长克制的活塞运动就像一场性爱马拉松，挖空了他所有的体力和精神。现在他坐在另一个仿佛不知疲倦充满朝气的年轻人怀里无力招架任人摆布，插在嘴里的手指和后穴的阴茎一起操他，没有人旁观却更觉得羞耻。就好像本——只是属于维达一个人的婊子。

低下头欧比旺便看见自己双腿大敞，膝盖骨被内裤和裤腰勒得发红，胸口的乳尖沾染着几滴淫糜白浊的景象。他的身体经过轮番性爱早已敏感到了极限，白里透红布满薄汗像是被操得熟透了。软到没骨头的腰则被一张大手紧紧掐住，五指深陷留下了淤痕，原本平坦的小腹几乎能看出阴茎的形状，插得那样深顶着他的肚皮随着起伏操出了弧度——欧比旺除了哭泣，除了求饶想不出任何办法来逃离这种无止尽的耻辱和快感。

“不，不要了……轻啊！轻点……”

“前辈，前辈……你好紧，夹得我好舒服……唔喜欢，喜欢你！欧比旺……”

可惜他的求饶似乎完全起到了反作用，安纳金喊着他的名字更急躁地顶住了前列腺胡乱冲撞。他把手指从他嘴里拔出，猛地扳过下巴用舌头粗鲁地与他接吻。

“和我交往吧，欧比旺，”他喘着粗气滑下掌心握住欧比旺的咽喉，“为我再射出来一次，现在没有人看着我们，我想让你感受纯粹的快乐——”安纳金说，腰胯猛然使劲，往前深入的力度大到让欧比旺心中升起一种囊袋也要挤开后穴的恐惧。

然后他又一次射了，很突兀的，被戳着敏感点操干到直接射精，前端连碰都没碰。两眼发白视线模糊全身抽搐，喉咙只感到一阵喘不过来气的沙哑窒息，瞬间失去了对身体的全部控制。

欧比旺怀疑自己短暂地晕厥了一会儿。

当他醒回神，自己的肚子沾满了稀薄精水，安纳金也已经从他腿间撤出帮他翻转过了身子。正低着头把摘下来的湿淋淋套子手法娴熟地系了个死扣。

然后他看向欧比旺，汗湿的卷发散发着野性的张狂，眼神幽暗带着一种欲望满足的、但总在渴望的贪婪。他微微倾身，跪在沙发上将半勃在胯间仍未完全疲软的阴茎戳到了欧比旺跟前。

欧比旺眨了眨眼，张开嘴唇轻轻含住。他感觉自己睫毛湿漉漉的，鼻子因为哭过仍发着酸，放在头顶的大手举止却很温柔，按着他缓慢抽插了几个来回后便将最后几滴精液洒在他的口腔之中。

欧比旺立刻尝到了一点腥膻的味道，跟别的男人也没什么不同，但是他吮吸着舌尖吞咽了下去，脸上的红晕为此深得透亮。欧比旺心里或许有点懊悔，但也庆幸这么做了。因为安纳金的表情突然变得异常光彩，他知道了即使自己还没有得到准确的答案，年长的男人却已经用实际行动表达出了太多对于他的喜爱。

“欧比旺，欧比旺……”他立刻弯下腰抱住沙发里的男人。像一头大型犬，毛茸茸的卷发蹭得欧比旺脖子瘙痒。那让欧比旺本想直接推开的举动又犹豫地停顿下来揉了两把。

“安纳金，别压着我，我好累，让我去洗澡。”他劝说。从白天做完就没有洗，欧比旺浑身黏腻简直受不了了。

他可没想到话音刚落安纳金就会直接把他抱了起来。

“我帮你洗。”

年轻人哼着歌，精力无穷地找浴室。

“什么？不！不行——”欧比旺立刻拒绝，作为一名经验丰富的GV演员，欧比旺很清楚两人共浴意味着什么——安纳金则很正直，很鄙视，很无辜地看了他一眼。

“我不会动手动脚的，我保证。”

“真的？”欧比旺狐疑，“好吧，如果你保证的话……”

安纳金笑了一下——很显然，他的新男友欧比旺，还有很多很多要学。


End file.
